The Vermillion Institute for Mentally Deranged Teens
by thewhiteasianfangirl
Summary: In which Lucy is kidnapped by a pink-haired boy (and blue cat) and taken to a mental hospital. Because face it, if the Fairy Tail guild members were real, they'd all be in a mental hospital. Mental Hospital AU. Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

The Vermillion Institute for Mentally Disturbed Teens.

 _Mentally Disturbed Teens._

How had she gotten herself _here?_

* * *

After a year on the lam, Lucy Heartfilia had thought nothing could surprise her. Oh, how wrong she was. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined what would happen to her because who in their sane mind would even _think_ that they might be abducted by a pink-haired boy and his blue cat?

She supposed she should be somewhat grateful. After all, the boy and his cat had helped her out of a rather awkward and potentially dangerous situation with some creep in a park. However, she couldn't help but wonder if she was better off fending for herself considering that they had dragged her to a _mental hospital_. She appreciated the help and all, but that didn't change the fact that he had basically kidnapped her! She knew nothing about the guy or his cat for that matter! She wasn't even sure how he had dragged her all the way to the hospital in the first place! It was almost like magic how quickly they had arrived.

Lucy's mind had been completely blank the entire way there, but now that they had stopped moving, everything was catching up to her. An overwhelming sense of helplessness washed over her. Here she was with some psycho. No one knew where she was. Heck, _she_ didn't even know where she was! What if he was going to kill her, or worse... She stared at the building in horror.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

The boy's voice jarred Lucy out of her stupor. She turned to him _very slowly_.

...

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she shrieked.

"WILL YOU QUIET DOWN?" the boy shouted, equally loud. "YOU'RE SCARING HAPPY!"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! AND WHO THE HELL IS HAPPY!"

"Happy is my cat!" the boy gestured to the cat that was currently trembling in fear at his feet.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU NAME YOUR CAT 'HAPPY'? AND WHY IS HE _BLUE?!"_

 _"_ Jeez... so many questions..."

"AND I ASK AGAIN: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Oh that's easy! The name's Natsu! I'm a member of Fairy Tail!"

Lucy could feel her eye twitch. "Well, _Natsu_ , I demand that you take me back at once!"

"No can do, uh...?" Natsu looked at her expectantly.

"Lucy," she filled in.

"'Kay, well sorry Luigi," ("IT'S LUCY!") "but I can't take you back... Erza will kill me if I'm gone any longer! Why don't you just come join the guild!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME TO CHECK IN TO A _MENTAL HOSPITAL_ BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO LAZY TO TAKE ME BACK TO THE PARK?"

"I'm sure you'll fit in just fine! You're definitely weird enough, Luigi!"

"ONE, IT'S LUCY. TWO, CAN THE GUY WITH PINK HAIR AND A BLUE CAT WHO _KIDNAPPED_ ME REALLY CALL _ME_ WEIRD?!"

"She's so loud, isn't she Happy?" he grumbled, looking down at his cat. Happy mewled in agreement.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!"

* * *

Somehow, she ended up at the check-in desk being greeted by a rather beautiful young woman who seemed rather familiar in appearance.

"Oh, Natsu you're back!" the woman said excitedly. "And you've brought a friend!"

"Yo, Mira! This is Luigi. She's gonna join the guild!"

"Uhh, I never agreed to that!"

"My, my," Mira giggled. "Did he pick you up off the street too? So sorry about that! I can phone someone to pick you up if you want..."

"Actually, can someone please just take me back to Hargeon Park? _Please_?" Lucy asked desperately.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible tonight. But if you want me to call someone-"

"Ah, no. I'll just walk then."

"No!" the woman nearly screamed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to shout. But it's awfully late for a young lady such as yourself to walk all the way back to Hargeon Park! And it'll be hard to get a taxi at this hour... I insist you stay the night. Someone can give you a ride to your house tomorrow morning, okay?"

Lucy was tempted to say 'no', but there was something desperate and pleading in the woman's crystal blue eyes.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Wonderful!" Mira clapped. "Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the common room! And Natsu," she cast a look of warning to the boy, "You're very lucky. Erza won't be back until tomorrow."

"LUCKY!" Natsu shouted. "Hey Luigi! You must be my good luck charm!"

"Tch. Idiot."

"WAAAAH! Lucy, you're so mean!"

"SO YOU _DO_ KNOW MY NAME!"

"Of course! You just look so funny when you're annoyed!"

"JERK!"

* * *

When Lucy saw the common room, she was _oh-so-tempted_ to run away. Every particle of her body was screaming, "ESCAPE!"

It was total chaos. Total, complete chaos. As soon as she, Natsu and Mira stepped into the room, a chair flew past her head and nailed Natsu in the chest. The impact sent him flying into the door.

Completely unfazed, Natsu leapt to his feet, fists raised. "WHO THREW THAT?! I BET IT WAS YOU GRAY! FIGHT MEEEEE!"

Another boy halfway across the room became visible. "Why should I waste my time with an idiot like you, Flame Brain?"

"QUIT JABBERING ICE PRINCESS AND FIGHT ME!"

In an instant, Natsu had crossed through the small battlefield and punched the guy in the face. What followed was a frenzy of punches and kicks that destroyed everything in their path.

"S-shouldn't you stop them?" Lucy asked Mira nervously.

"Hm? Oh, no. Natsu and Gray are just having a little fun! Besides, that's Erza's job..." Mira said the last part so quietly, Lucy wasn't sure if she heard her correctly. "Oh my! I don't think I've even properly introduced myself, have I? I'm Mirajane Strauss. Long-term patient at Vermillion's and Vice-Commander in Chief on occasion! I also run the front desk!"

"Mirajane Strauss... Mirajane... St- OH!" Lucy exclaimed. "I knew you looked familiar! You're _the_ Mirajane Strauss! The model!"

Mirajane smiled kindly. "Ex-model actually. But I assume you're familiar with my work?"

"Of course! I can't believe I didn't recognize you before! You were always featured in Sorcerer Weekly!"

"My, my, doesn't that name bring back memories?"

"But how did you end up here...? No offence, but it seems a little... well, you know."

Mirajane laughed. "Yes, I know. It _is_ a little crazy here, isn't it? But to be honest, I quite like it here! We're all one big happy family!-Oh! Natsu, be careful with that vase!" The woman was completely ignored by the pinkette.

One person in the fighting crowd took notice. He was an extremely muscular man with stark white hair, the same color as Mirajane's. He towered over everyone in the room. He bellowed, "NATSU! BE A MAN AND LISTEN TO MY SISTER!"

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME ELFMAN!"

A shot of pink bolted across the room, but was stopped half-way by a dark figure. The boy from before, Gray, had grabbed Natsu by the hood of his red sweatshirt and pulled him back. "DON'T IGNORE ME IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT, ASH FACE!"

"HEY LUCE! HOW'RE YOU LIKING THE GUILD?"

Lucy fought the urge to duck as the boy barreled towards her, dragging Gray along for the ride. He stopped right next to her, Gray still hanging off his sweatshirt.

"Uhh, Natsu? You have something on your hood..." as she began to point out Gray, she froze.

"Gray, your clothes..." Mirajane whispered urgently.

"Huh?" The boy was still regaining his balance. He looked himself up and down. He was clad in nothing but a pair of navy blue boxers. "Oh. How'd that happen?"

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU STRIPPER!"

Lucy began to feel her head spin, and it wasn't from seeing the boy shirtless (...though she had to admit: _damn!)_. No. The problem was, that this was all becoming a little _too_ much for her in one day. Kidnapped, brought to a mental hospital, tossed into the middle of a battlefield. Everyone was shouting, quite a few people here lack proper clothes. It was all too much. She began to feel faint and she stumbled.

Before she could hit the ground, she was enveloped in a sudden warmth. Someone was supporting her. It was quieter. Worried voices surrounded her. The sensation of being carried. Had the fighting stopped? She hadn't eaten all day, had she? When was the last time she'd slept in a proper bed? Oh... how she wished for a proper bed. Like someone had read her mind, she was became surrounded by fluff.

Before she _really_ fell asleep, Lucy had one more odd thought.

 _'What a crazy first day.'_

 _Wait._

First _day?_

 _Huh._

She'd have time to ponder her brain's choice of words later.

 **\\(-_-)/**

 **A/N: So, this is my first multi-chapter Fairy Tail Fanfic. Honestly, this idea has been swirling in my head for the past year. I mean, seriously, if the Fairy Tail members lived in the real world, they'd all be in a mental hospital. I hope no one is too OOC... I haven't watched the show in a while, but I keep up with the manga. Yes, this will eventually be a NaLu fanfic. Yes, it'll probably get darker in later chapters. Yes, I will try to keep it rather Happy. No, I don't own Fairy Tail. Yes, I'm aware I have problems because I'm currently writing fanfiction. If you have any advice for the fic, feel free to write it in a review. I love constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy had had a really frightening dream. It was all just a haze in her mind. Something about a blue-haired boy and a pink cat. Or maybe it was the other way around. It had been a crazy dream... or so she thought.

When she opened her eyes, she was looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. When she felt around, she was on an unfamiliar bed. And when she looked to the side, she was met with a very unfamiliar face. A severed looking woman with shocking pink hair was glaring down at her. She was on the older side and had an aura that told Lucy that she was being frowned upon.

"The girl's awake," the woman said sharply, voice carrying over Lucy, directed at someone else. The woman was pushed out of Lucy's view almost immediately and replaced with one bright, smiling face. Well, two if you counted the cat.

"LUCYYY!"

The blonde sat up immediately, forehead accidentally colliding with the pinkette's.

"Ouch!"

Rubbing her injured forehead, Lucy glared at the boy as he sat cross-legged on the bed. "Y-you! You kidnapped me!" she snarled accusingly.

"Awwww, Luce! Why do you have to be so _violent_?" Natsu complained, still nursing his bruised injury.

"My name is LUCY! And who are _you_ calling violent?!"

"Well, as I'm sure you can see, the girl is fine," interrupted the pink haired woman. "I'll be going then. Don't contact me again. I hate people."

"Thanks Porlyusica!" Natsu waved, but the woman was already gone, slamming the door shut behind her. "It's a good thing you're alright, Luce! Erza would've killed me if she had found out that you fainted!"

"Erza?" Lucy had heard the name multiple times last night.

Natsu shuddered. "The demon woman! Don't mess with her!" he warned.

"...I see..." Lucy took the time to observe her surroundings. She was in a twin-sized bed. There was another in the small room. It was a small, cozy room. The walls were painted a comforting sky blue and the ceiling was decorated with painted clouds. An entire portion of the wall was covered by a large bookcase. The only door was the one Porlyusica had just slammed shut. "Where am I?"

"This is Levy's room. She had a spare bed, so she offered it up for you to rest for the night." As Natsu explained, Lucy observed him as well. He was tan, obviously well built, though she did remember him being a little on the short side last. His eyes were oddly slanted, though not unattractive. They were an odd color too. Dark green, almost black. His hair was a bright salmon pink and stood up in weird directions. He looked lay-back in a red hoodie and loose grey sweatpants. He was barefoot and wore an oddly scaly looking scarf. Undeniably cute and undeniably _odd_. The scarf, of course.

"So who's Levy?"

"Did someone say my name?" The door cracked open and a small girl peeked in. She was almost ridiculously short and wore an orange bow in her blue hair. What _was it_ with the weird hair colors here?

"This is Levy!" Natsu filled in helpfully.

"Ah!" Levy perked up. "You're awake!" The girl scurried into the room and held out her hand. "I'm Levy McGarden. Nice to meet you."

Lucy took her hand and shook it. "I'm Lucy. Um, thank you! For letting me use your room, that it."

"It's no problem! I haven't had a roommate in years!" There was a hint of expectancy in her voice. "Anyways, if you're up for it, why don't you come have breakfast with us in the common room! You can meet the rest of the guild!"

"Well, actually, I have to-"

"YEAH! C'MON LUCE LET'S GO!"

And so, Lucy found herself being dragged between two oddballs to a meet-and-greet with psychopaths.

* * *

"Heyyy! Who's the new girl? She's cute~~" Lucy inched away from the older man with slicked-back dark hair.

"She's way out of your league Macao!" laughed another man with a pompadour hairstyle. As he was talking, Mirajane snatched away the cigarette he was smoking and put it out.

"Wakaba, how many times do I have to tell you _not to smoke in the guild_!"

"S'rry Mira."

"And to answer your question, Macao, this is Lucy. She's only staying with us for the day though..."

"Eeehhh?" Levy cried. "Seriously, Lucy? Dang it! I was hoping we could be roommates!"

"Aahh! I'm sorry!" And she really was. Levy seemed nice and, based on her book collection, they probably would have gotten along really well. But she couldn't stay here. Staying put meant increasing her chances of being found by her father. "This is a bit of an awkward question, but where am I exactly?"

"You're at the Fairy Tail guild!" Natsu said gleefully.

"That's the unofficial name for this place," Levy explained. "Right now, you're in the Vermillion Institute for Mentally Deranged Teens, but we don't like to use that name."

"So it _is_ a mental hospital."

"Care center," Levy corrected.

"For teenagers?" Lucy cast a glance to Macao and Wakaba. Those two were _definitely not_ teenagers. Both men were at least in their thirties or forties.

"Haha, well the name is a really more of a guideline... Macao and Wakaba have been here longer than most, you see."

"I don't think that's a good thing..."

"Well, they aren't 'official' patients, so to speak. They've both been released from care, but they visit so often and for so long, they might as well still be patients... honestly, Macao never really gave up drinking and Wakaba is a failure at quitting smoking."

"Oh. If you don't mind me asking... why are you here?" Lucy asked cautiously. "I mean, you seem really normal..."

"Well, thank you!" Levy's face fell a little. "I have post traumatic stress disorder."

"Oh... wh- never mind." Lucy stopped herself from asking.

Sensing her despair at having asked, Levy smiled brightly. "It's fine, really! I'm dealing with it all very well. Joining Fairy Tail has been fantastic help!"

"Fairy Tail?"

"That's what we call ourselves. The founder of the institute thought that addressing ourselves as a 'guild' would create a sense of family and make us all happier! I daresay she was right!"

"That's really sweet," Lucy said softly.

"YEAH! FAIRY TAIL'S THE BEST!" Natsu jumped in.

"Hey Flame Brain, do you mind? Some of us are trying to concentrate here!" the boy from before, Gray, was glaring at the pinkette from a beanbag. He was shirtless, and curled up with a sketchbook in hand.

"FIGHT ME GRAY!"

"No way. You aren't getting a rise out of me today. Erza's coming back, remember doofus?"

"I'LL FIGHT HER TOO!"

"Keep me out of your death wish."

"Natsu, please calm down! We've just set the room back from how it was last night," Mirajane said, still smiling.

The room, in fact, _was_ very different from how Lucy had seen it the day before. It was a fair size with about a little more than ten people there. Lucy could have sworn that there had been at least a dozen more from what she had seen of the battleground last night. They really were an eccentric looking group of people. The walls were painted a warm shade of chocolate and the carpet was a fuzzy matching color. There was a wide and colorful assortment of seats, from stools to beanbags to full-length sofas to rocking chairs.

Natsu slumped onto a bright red sofa, dejectedly. Happy, appearing out of nowhere, curled up next to him. "Gray started it," he muttered, burying his face in his scarf.

Lucy had to stop herself from laughing. It was just so funny, seeing a near-eighteen-year-old teen acting like such a child.

"So," Gray said casually. "How'd you end up stuck with the doofus?"

"You mean Natsu?"

("Hey!")

"Yeah."

"Well," Lucy started. She paused to settle herself, cross-legged, on one of the chairs between Natsu and Gray. "I was at Hargeon Park when some creep started hitting on me. He obviously didn't know how to take a hint and wasn't backing off. Natsu kind of just swooped in out of nowhere and punched the guy. Everything after that was kind of a blur. There was a lot of running and suddenly I ended up here."

"That's Natsu for ya," said Gray. "Idiot gets rid of the creep just to _become_ the creep." Natsu began to protest, but Gray ignored him. "Where're you from, anyway?"

Lucy took a sudden interest in her hands, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. "I... well... u-uh-um... out of town," she finished lamely.

"Runaway?" Gray asked intuitively. Lucy nodded her head very slightly. "Don't worry," he assured her. "We've all been there."

"You won't call the police?"

"Huh, why wo-"

"NO WAY LUCE!" Natsu, interrupted, having recovered from his childish pout. "WON'T TELL A SOUL! ORPHAN'S HONOR CODE!"

"IgetitIgetit!" Lucy said quickly, waving him down. "Just sit back down!"

"Yeah, shut up," Gray snarled. "You're making my ears bleed with your stupid voice."

"SHUT UP ICE PRINCESS!"

"I DARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT AGAIN."

"ICE. PRINCESS."

"THAT'S IT-"

"Boys."

Like magic, Natsu and Gray threw their arms around each other in a hug. Yelling joyous things like "HEY BESTIE!" "I LOVE YOU GRAY!" "I LOVE YOU TWO!"

Thoroughly confused, Lucy followed the boys' terrified glance to the door. Casting a powerful figure at the doorway stood an extremely beautiful young woman. Her hair billowed behind her in a crimson stream.

"OH HEY ERZA!" Gray said enthusiastically. "I didn't see you there! Too busy hanging with my best friend, ehh, Natsu?"

"Y-YEAH! BESTIES!"

("Don't say 'besties'! What are you, a five year old girl?")

("SHUT UP GRAY!")

"Natsu."

"A-AYE ERZA!"

"A little bird told me that you brought a stranger to the guild."

("Tweet, tweet," giggled Mirajane.)

Erza's brown-eyed glare found Lucy, who jumped slightly. "You."

Lucy had never felt more scared in her life. Maybe it was Natsu and Gray cowering. Maybe it was the apprehensive looks from the other guild members. Something about this woman terrified her.

"Please." The woman put a hand on the back of Natsu's head, forcing him into a bow with her. "I apologize for this idiot and all the trouble he has caused you! I will do anything to make it up to you. You may punish me."

"I-it's not that big of a deal! Really!" Lucy said shaking her head, waving her hands wildly. "Please don't bow..."

"What can I do to make it up to you? I'll escort you home myself!" Erza offered.

"There's no need for that!"

"I insist!" Erza insisted.

"I said it's okay!"

"Are. You. Sure?"

"Yes, yes! Definitely."

"Yeah, Erza!" Natsu butted in. "Leave Luce alone! 'Sides, she's staying with us forever!"

"Yeah!" Lucy agreed. "Wait what?"

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was pretty filler-y. I need to establish everything before the story can kick into gear. I'm gonna try to update weekly, but school is gonna start soon, so I may be a bit slow... Again, if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_"'Sides, she's stayin_ g _with us forever!"_

 _"Yeah!" Lucy agreed. "Wait what?"_

* * *

"You're staying, right?" Natsu repeated.

"I hadn't planned on it..."

"Wait, Lucy, you're leaving?" Levy asked.

"That... well... yes."

"Oh. I'm so sorry! You must think I'm so self-centered! I had just assumed..."

"I don't think you're self-centered! Really! I just-" And then it hit her.

In the past few hours she had been there, regardless of the fact that most of those hours she had spent unconscious, these people had made her feel at home. They had make her feel like family and, for the first time since her mother had died, she had felt accepted, wanted. And she had loved every moment of it, despite how weirded out she might have been at first. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay and get to know Levy, the book-loving bluenette in front of her. She wanted to get to know Gray, despite his creepy stripping habit (and maybe because of it too). She wanted to get to know Mirajane, the sweet, lovely receptionist that might or might not have reminded her a little of her mother. She wanted to get to know Erza, who didn't seem all that scary, but rather very kind and gallant. But most of all, she wanted to get to know Natsu.

Natsu, the definitely-crazy pinkette that had helped her out when she was being harassed by a creep... and had promptly kidnapped her after. Natsu, who seemed to be able to start a fight, just by walking into a room. Natsu, who was just a little too over friendly and needed to redefine personal space considering how long he had held onto her hand when he dragged her to the hospital. Natsu, he seemed to have an endless, infinite amount of energy and never sat or stood completely still. Even now, awaiting her answer, his foot was tapping (more like thumping) up and down. Lucy wanted to get to know Natsu. She wanted to know his story, why he was here, why he had helped her, why he had brought her.

She wanted...

...

 _She wanted to stay._

Lucy wanted to stay at the Vermillion Institu-no. Lucy wanted to stay at _Fairy Tail_.

"Then why didn't you just say so?"

Lucy blinked twice. She looked up. Natsu was standing in front of her, staring down at her with wide slanted eyes. "What?" Had she spoken out loud? More importantly, _how much_ had she said out loud? "I..."

"If you want to stay, then why don't you? It's simple, isn't it?"

"It really is simple," added pipped Mirajane. "Technically, according to Fioran law, as a hospital we aren't at liberty to turn away _anyone_."

Lucy hesitate slightly. "Can I really?"

"Just join already Luce!" Natsu whined. He looked impatient enough to throwing a childish tantrum.

"Yeah! Join us Lucy!" Levy agreed.

"You'd have to deal with this loser all the time," Gray jerked his chin at Natsu, "but Fairy Tail _is_ pretty awesome."

"Join us Lucy!" Someone shouted and soon, the entire room was filled with choruses of "Join us Lucy!". Even the people Lucy didn't even know where encouraging her wholeheartedly.

"C'mon Luce." Natsu extended a hand. "What're you waiting for?"

Her heart skipped a beat and Lucy blamed it on being the center of attention.

"Okay!"

* * *

In the next five minutes, the guild slipped into party-mode. Before Lucy could even comprehend what was happening, streamers were up, the smell of pizza filled the air and a drink had been put in her hand.

"Alright guys, on three! 1... 2... 3!"

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL LUCY!"

Drinks were downed and Lucy was whisked through introductions. Levy introduced her to Jet and Droy, two boys obviously infatuated with the small girl. She met Macao and Wakaba. She was introduced to Cana, a girl who smelled a little too much like alcohol. Mirajane introduced her to Elfman. She also met Bisca and Alzack, a pair that seemed almost inseparable. According to Levy, there were four members who had been granted permission to leave the guild and weren't there. Lucy had honestly thought that there were a lot more people considering the noise the crowd made, but it was a relatively moderate-sized group.

They were a colorful bunch, definitely. But Lucy thought that they all seemed really happy and couldn't begin to think of why any of them were at a mental hospital. Sure, they were all very eccentric, very loud, but none of them seemed like the wackjobs she expected to find at an institute. What surprised Lucy the most, however, was how easily they accepted her. They didn't even question it. It was just _boom_ and she was part of the family! The atmosphere was so warm and friendly, even with the constant scuffles being started by the boys. It was almost alien to her, and she loved it.

The party lasted late into the night. Lucy, Levy and Mirajane contented themselves to watching the boys fight, laughing among each other at their foolish competitions. (Natsu and Gray's belching contest was interrupted by a monstrous burp from Elfman).

A little past midnight, the seemingly-limitless-in-energy were passed out on the floor. Lucy watched a sleeping Natsu for a few minutes in fascination. In the past five minutes, he had managed to kick Gray three times and punch him twice. Even asleep, he was restless.

"Lucy," Levy said quietly, tugging on the girl's sleeve. "We should get to bed."

"Is it okay to leave them like this?"

Levy stifled a giggle. "They'll be fine, right Mira?"

Mirajane nodded and gestured for them to go to bed. All three girls left for the bedrooms, turning of the lights behind them.

* * *

Lucy changed into the pajamas Levy had offered her, though they were awfully tight on her. She snuggled underneath the bed sheets, smiling to herself as the lights went off. She heard Levy shuffle around in bed before getting settled.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too."

...

"Levy?"

The bluenette responded with a soft snore. Lucy rolled to her side and close her eyes before whispering, "thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was a little short (and kinda crappy), sorry! School started again and I've been so busy TT_TT I'll try to update when I can... If you have any tips or comments, leave it in a review! Thanks for reading! (o^_^o)/**


End file.
